indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazim
Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: Original Movie Script |birth= |death= 1938 Republic of HatayIndiana Jones and the Last Crusade |profession=Leader of the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword |allegiances=Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword }} Kazim was a descendant of Christian Byzantium royalty. Leader of the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword as of 1938, Kazim and his men swore to keep the Holy Grail safe and hidden. Like many of his secret society, he had a tattoo of the cruciform sword on his chest, and often wore a fez. In 1938, Kazim and his fellow Brotherhood knights picked up on the trail of a group of Nazi treasure hunters led by Walter Donovan, determined to find and the steal the Grail for Adolf Hitler. This mission to stop the Germans' plot to achieve world domination using the artifact would see the Turk and his Brethren make the ultimate sacrifice in order to ensure the safety of the fabled Cup of Christ. Biography Kazim, a Turk, was of royal Byzantine descent.Top Trumps: Indiana Jones He was the leader of the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword in 1938. During that same year, the Brotherhood observed an archaeological expedition financed by Walter Donovan searching for clues to the Holy Grail in Venice, Italy. The project was stalled, however, when its leader Professor Henry Jones, Sr. discovered that his colleague, Dr. Elsa Schneider, was in league with the Nazis. Jones sent his diary, his lifelong research into the Grail legend, out of the country and Kazim, whose Brotherhood was sworn to protect the relic, learned that Jones had been captured by the Third Reich and imprisoned at Castle Brunwald on the Austro-German border. Work resumed in Venice when Donovan, also a secret Nazi agent, acquired the services of Indiana Jones, Henry Jones' son, to continue his father's efforts with Schneider. Joined by Marcus Brody, the two archaeologists sought out the Tomb of Sir Richard, which held the second marker to the legendary cup: the knight's shield. For this reason, Kazim and his men targeted the group and proceeded to make several attempts on the lives of the members of the expedition, in order to prevent their uncovering of the Grail's whereabouts. When Jones found the entrance to the catacombs in the Library of San Barnaba, Kazim used his pistol to knock out Brody, then followed Jones and Schneider into the catacombs. Seeing the oily seep in the water of the tombs, Kazim threw a match into it, igniting the oil in an attempt to stop Jones. Kazim and his men left the library, only to find Jones and Schneider escaping through a manhole cover. Kazim summoned more of his men to chase the pair via motorboat through the canals and harbor of Venice. During the chase, Kazim was the only of his men to survive, reaching a truce with Indy just prior to the boat being destroyed by a ship's propeller. Kazim revealed the existence and purpose of the Brotherhood, and when Indy declared that he was not seeking the Grail, but instead looking for his father, Kazim told him where the professor was being held then took his leave. Later, as the Nazis mounted their expedition in Hatay to find the Grail, Kazim spied on their meeting with the Sultan of Hatay. When the Nazi caravan entered the desert, searching for the Canyon of the Crescent Moon, Kazim and the Brotherhood mounted an attack from the hillside, using rifles. During the attack, Kazim was mortally wounded. Before expiring, he gave a final warning to Donovan and Schneider, subsequently succumbing to his wounds. Personality and traits A Christian,''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' novel Kazim was devoted to the Brotherhood and its sacred mission. Although he had no qualms over killing to protect the Holy Grail, he was more than willing to help Indiana Jones once he learned that Indy's intentions were pure. Kazim also didn't fear death as he was fully prepared to give his life to his cause. He was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice if that meant protecting the Grail.Top Trumps Specials: Indiana Jones When threatened with death, he merely asked Jones if his soul was prepared for judgment, confident that his own was. Behind the scenes Kazim was portrayed by Armenian actor Kevork Malikyan and doubled by Dickey Beer in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Malikyan later portrayed the Armenian Agent in Masks of Evil (Istanbul, September 1918). Malikyan originally tried to audition for the role of Sallah in Raiders of the Lost Ark, but arrived late to his meeting with director Steven Spielberg due to a traffic jam.Chapter 2: Casting the Crusaders at TheRaider.net During the development of the Last Crusade script, Jeffrey Boam introduced the Kazim character as Kemal, an agent of Hatay seeking the Holy Grail and an ally of the Nazis who ultimately meets what became Walter Donovan's fate in the final film. In a rewrite, he attempts to destroy the Grail Temple, but is ultimately killed by Indy. However, during his revisions, Tom Stoppard changed Kemal's name to Kazim and the character's motivation to that of Grail protector.The Complete Making of Indiana Jones Kazim and his men are referred to as "Turkish Agents" in the published script. In the shooting script of Kazim's death scene, which was actually a recreation of Louis Bernard's death from Alfred Hitchcock's film The Man Who Knew Too Much, Kazim was to collapse into Elsa Schneider's arms and slide down her body before expiring. After grabbing him, Schneider pulls her hands back only to find them covered with the Turk's blood. While the scene was filmed, it didn't achieve the impact which Spielberg wanted for the shot so he dropped it.Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade - Deleted Scenes at TheRaider.net with a shot in the back as depicted in the comic.]] In the ''Last Crusade'' comic book adaptation, Kazim is shot in the back by Donovan himself and later succumbs to his wounds but not before warning Donovan about his sealed fate. In LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, Kazim and other members of the Brotherhood actually survive. In the game's sequel however, both Kazim and the Knights of the Brotherhood are absent due the Cruciform Sword's subplot is cut along the Biblioteca di San Barnaba scene. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' junior novel (1989) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' junior novel (2008) *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' Sources *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: Original Movie Script'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Complete Making of Indiana Jones'' *''Top Trumps: Indiana Jones'' Notes and references pl:Kazim Category:Characters appearing in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade Category:Deceased Category:Turks